Life Now
by CSINYfan6
Summary: A cluster of one-shots about Sam and Mikaela now, 16 years later and how they balance Love, three kids, and life in general.
1. 16 years later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter one: 16 years later.

**Mikaela's point of view:**

It has been sixteen years since I met my husband, father of my children, and love of my life Samuel James Witwicky. Fourteen years since he first told me that he loved me, eleven years since we got married and eight years since we had our fist child.

I watch his little chest rise and fall as he lays there fast asleep under his racecar sheets. I run my fingers through his brown hair, that he inherited from his father.

"Evan, its time to get up buddy."

His blue eyes open slowly. "Five more minutes, mommy." He says closing them again.

I give him five more minutes, as I sit beside his bed watching him sleep a little longer and when the five minutes pass I softly tell him again that its time to get up. This time he rubs his eyes and crawls out of bed, giving me a good morning hug.

"Clothes are on your dresser, buddy. Dad's fixing breakfast, it'll be done in ten minutes." I smiled walking out of his room and down the hall into the next.

Opening the door I see dolls laying all over the hardwood floor, I shake my head at how fast her room can get dirty. I step over all the mess and make my way to her bed, placing my hand on her back whisper in her ear that its time to get up.

She is usually our hardest child to wake up and today is no exception, Her long brown hair and big blue eyes, that are identical to her brothers. She is the perfect mixture of both Sam and me.

"Paige?" I say softly moving the hair out of her face and seeing her still sleeping.

I do what I do every morning since she started pre-school and I scoop her up in my arms carrying her out of her room and downstairs to breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Sam flipping pancakes over the stove. He sees me and flashes me a smile "Hey beautiful."

"Morning." I smile walking over to him giving him a kiss, Paige still clinging to me.

I sit Paige down in one of the chairs beside Evan, and I see Nicholas sitting in his high chair eating a bowl of spilt cheerios off the trey.

"Hi Nicky." I smile giving him kiss on his head full of brown curls.

"Mama." He said in between each cheerio that entered his mouth.

Nicholas looks just like Sam, his hair is the same, his eyes are the same, and even their personalities are similar. Both of them always smiling and laughing about something.

"Breakfast is served." I hear Sam say bring pancakes and bacon to the table.

"Yummy." I smile at him and then look over at Evan and Paige who are half asleep in their chairs.

"Paiger Rager." I smile saying the nickname Sam gave her. "Ready to eat?"

She lets out a yawn and looks over at me giving me a look that tells me she's still grumpy and tired. Sam sees it to and lets out a laugh, while he puts some breakfast on everyone's plate.

"Milk or Juice?" I ask Evan.

"Juice." He reply's in a yawn.

I pour him a glass of juice, hand it to him and ask Paige the same question.

"Miwk." She says, still not pronouncing her L's right.

I think to myself how cute she is and how much she acts like me sometimes. She is only four years old, but has the attitude of a teenager.

Forty-five minutes later and breakfast is finished and everyone is about to leave for school. I finish packing Evan and Paige's lunchbox's and then head up stairs to make sure Paige's outfit is put on right.

Walking into her room I see Paige already dressed, playing with her dolls on the floor waiting on me to fix her hair. I pick a big white bow, that matches her pink dress and white tights that she already has on, off her dresser and snap it in her hair.

"Lip gloss?" She asks looking up at me.

"I don't think daddy will like that to much." I say back picking up her black Mary Jane's off the floor and putting them on her feet.

"Pwease, mommy." She begs.

"Your too cute, you know that? Just a little clear lip gloss." I say picking her up and carrying her into our master bathroom, sitting her on the counter.

I open one of the drawers, pulling out a tube of clear lip gloss and applying a little to her lips.

"Rub it in." I say putting the tube back.

'Thank you, mommy." She smiles.

"Lets go, Paiger Raiger." I smile back, picking her up and carrying her back downstairs.

I watch Sam put Paige in her car seat, as Evan buckles up in the front seat.

"Bye buddy, have a good day at school." I say giving him a kiss, Nicholas on my hip. "I love you."

"Love you to, mom." he says back.

"I wuve you to mommy." I hear Paige say from the backseat.

"I love you to, baby girl."

I walk over to the other side of bumblebee.

"Be careful." I smile giving Sam a goodbye kiss.

"Always." He smiles. "I Love you."

"Love you too."

"Drive safe bumblebee." I say patting the hood and walking back up to the front porch with Nick.

I stand there on the porch watching them pull out of the driveway and onto the road. If you would have told me sixteen years ago that I would be married to Sam Witwicky, I probably wouldn't have believed you, but now I couldn't imagine my life any different. I love my husband, I love my kids, and I love my life.

**A cluster of one-shots about Sam and Mikaela's life now, sixteen years later.**


	2. Happy Halloween

_Chapter two: Happy Halloween_

"_Who's ready for Halloween?!" Sam shouted through the house._

"_Me!!" Evan yelled running downstairs dressed in his ninja costume._

"_Me!" Paige yelled following right behind her big brother Dressed as a lady bug, Mikaela had curled her hair so it hung just over her lady bug wings._

_Sam smiled seeing them dressed up in their Halloween costumes, He was dressed as batman and Mikaela's going as cat women. _

"_You guys ready to go?" He heard her yell from upstairs._

"_Waiting on you babe." He yelled back._

_A few seconds later she appear downstairs dressed in her costume with Nicholas on her hip. He was dressed as a bumblebee, a costume that had once been Evan's and Paige's, it's become a tradition for the baby of the family to wear it._

"_Ah, Cat woman. We meet again." Sam smiles making his voice sound deep._

"_We do." I say in a sexy voice, which makes him raise an eyebrow._

"_Can we go now?" I hear Evan ask._

"_Okay, lets go. Which car we taking?" Sam asks._

"_Everyone wont fit in bumblebee, so lets take the SUV." I say bouncing Nick up and down on my hip because he's getting fussy._

"_Wet's go." Paige whines._

"_Okay, okay.' I laugh. _

_The first stop on our trick or treating adventure was Sam's parents house, so the kids could show off their Halloween costumes and bag some candy. I always enjoy seeing Sam's parents and we do see them often, we have lunch with them every Sunday afternoon and we usually see them a couple times a week._

"_Trick or Treat." the kids say as Ron and Judy open the door._

"_Oh my goodness, Ron. Aren't they the cutest thing you've ever seen." Judy smiles._

"_Come in, Come in." Ron says as the kids run straight for the bowl of candy sitting on the table._

"_Hey, Hey you two. Not to much, we have more houses." Sam says._

"_They can have as much as they want." Judy says giving Sam a kiss and then me. "Come to Grandma."_

_I pass Nicky over to Judy and then we all file into the living room for a little chat before we head out for some trick or treating._

"_So, what have you guys been up to?" Judy asks sitting down on the couch with Nick._

"_Just the normal stuff, the dealership's doing good." Sam says sitting next to me._

_Ironically enough Sam now owns his own car dealership, Witwicky motors. _

"_That's good, especially with the economy the way it is." Ron says._

_Sam nods before Paige Runs over and asks him to open a piece of candy._

"_We better get going." I say to Sam. "We've got a lot of houses to hit before it gets to late."_

"_Your going already?" Judy asks._

"_Yeah, mom. Nicky will get cranky if we keep him out to late." Sam says picking Nick up from Judy._

"_We'll you guys are coming tomorrow for lunch right?" Ron asks._

"_Of coarse, we wouldn't miss it." I say walking with Sam and the kids to the door._

"_Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow." Sam says _

"_Happy Halloween!" Evan says before getting in the car._

"_Happy Halloween!" Ron and Judy say in unison._

_I see them waving as we pull out of the driveway to start our trick or treating._

_**A/N: I know its kind of a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!**_


End file.
